Dark Kittens
Mac, Mile and Mica or mostly known as Dark Kittens are characters of HTFF. Bio Mac, Mile and Mica are dark grey kittens who enjoy causing some problems in the night. They are twins but easily recognize them by their eye colors. Mac with red eyes, Mile with green eyes and Mica with blue eyes. Just like most females, Mica appears to has eyelashes. Unlike other kids, these triplets are actually smart and enjoy causing troubles on purpose. They like stealing various stuff in nighttime, as no one can't really sees them properly in the dark. Surprisingly, they're not interested into valuable stuff, as nothing fun from it. They seem always steal foods. Whenever they wanted to causing troubles, they always do it by team working. Mac into strength, Mile into speed and Mica as brain of the twins. They don't care about other peoples suffering from their troubles, as they thought it's fun. They only do this in nighttime and in the dark place, which is hard to detects them. They will hide before causing troubles to others. Even though they are actually care about each other, they will start to blame each other and fight if something went wrong. They will attack if someone sees and approaching them. These triplets live under the bridge and doing their own activity if they have nothing to do. They will always went out of their place when there's people around, mostly in nighttime, when they decided to causing troubles in the town. They never regret what they did to others. Episodes Starring roles *Gulp and Gasp *It'll Be Cat-astrophic *Claw the Way Out Featuring roles *Fear the Killer *Cat and Mouse Stories *Choo Choo Here We Ghost Appearances TBA Deaths # Fear the Killer - Killed by the clams. # Cat and Mouse Stories - Eaten by Niya (offscreen). # It'll Be Cat-astrophic - Cut into pieces by Jack-o. # Claw the Way Out - Smashed into the tree by a soda can. # Choo Choo Here We Ghost - Mica and Mile are suffocated by gases, while Mac falls off the cliffs. Injuries Kill counts *Handy - 1 ("Cat and Mouse Stories") *Crabby - 1 ("Cat and Mouse Stories" along with Disco Bear) *Jerky - 1 ("Gulp and Gasp") *Willy - 1 ("It'll Be Cat-astrophic") *Spot - 1 ("Claw the Way Out" along with Fatty) *Fungus - 1 ("Claw the Way Out") *Fatty - 1 ("Claw the Way Out" along with Soffie) Trivia *Mac, Mile and Mica were first introduced in the creator's DeviantArt and later appeared in the VoD. **They won the VoD but tied with Eerie with a ratio of 7-7 out of 18 votes. *When they have nothing to do, each of them will do their own activity under the bridge. Mac improving his strength, Mile running around or chasing something and Mica reading some stolen books. *Most cops or polices actually see them as normal children instead of thieves. *It's still unknown who're their parent. The lived under the bridge by themselves. *Their eyes color actually the reference of DotA where each attributes have it's own color, red for strength, green for agility and blue for intelligent. Gallery Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Grouped Characters Category:Characters with relatives Category:Families Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Grey characters Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Children Characters Category:Felines Category:Cats Category:Evil Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Characters who won Vote or Die Category:Thieves Category:Small characters Category:Nocturnal characters Category:Halloween Characters Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Trio Characters